


I'll Give You Something Else to Suck On

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an oral fixation. Everything is always going into his mouth - and it's driving Sam crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You Something Else to Suck On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo - Oral Fixation

“I swear, the next time you stick that pen cap into your mouth I’m gonna give you something else to suck on.” Sam warned after the crunch of cracking plastic had finally driven him to the brink of insanity.

 

Dean grinned, pulling the mutilated pen cap from his mouth with a smack of his lips. “Really? And what would that be, Sammy?”

 

Sam smirked a little. “Try it and find out, jackass.”

 

Dean’s grin widened and with an exaggerated slowness and mock eroticism, Dean slipped the cap back into his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth with obscene sucking noises.

 

Sam moved quickly, rising from the table and circling it. He undid his jeans and jerked the pen cap out of Dean’s mouth before grabbing the back of his head and shoving Dean’s face against his crotch.

 

Dean grunted, fighting the grip a little, but his hands flying to Sam’s hips and pulling him forward told Sam the truth.

 

He worked Sam’s cock free and wrapped his lips around it, moaning. Sam echoed his moan, beginning to thicken against Dean’s tongue.

 

“There, isn’t his better than sucking a piece of plastic, De?” Sam teased, meeting Dean’s watery eyes. “Look so much better too.”

 

Dean groaned around him, batting too long eyelashes over emerald greens.

 

Sam shivered – Dean looked so perfect like this; wide eyed, sun kissed freckles and perfectly pink, fuckable lips stretched wide over Sam’s now achingly hard cock – this was right where Dean belonged.

 

Dean whined, pulling Sam out of his visual adoration. He bobbed his head as much as he could with Sam’s large hands still holding him and swallowed, making Sam shout at the tightening around his tip.

 

He began to fuck Dean’s face quickly, grinning down at him. “See? This is much better to keep that pretty mouth busy.” He whispered, punctuating each word with a deep, gagging thrust.

  
Dean, tears marring his perfectly freckled cheeks, nodded.

 

This was the best cure for his oral fixation.


End file.
